Hush
by JaegerRings1
Summary: "Husk was a peculiar creature. Strangely interesting and infuriatingly infatuating. There was something about the way he would casually bent his tail, or how his ears twitched unnoticeably. Or was it how his fur, charcoal dusted in color with the suit of pale white, sprawled onto the mahogany counter top of the bar."


Husk was a peculiar creature. Interesting and infuriatingly infatuating. There was something about the way he would casually bent his tail, or how his ears twitched unnoticeably. Or was it how his fur, charcoal dusted in color with the suit of pale white, sprawled onto the mahogany counter top of the bar. Surely it had to be his eyes; two glowing orange suns that glimmered with an evening twilight.

The Cat demon was relaxed. Alastor knew for certain as he blinked unhurriedly. Husk always blinked languidly when he was relaxed, which must have been a first since he's been yelling at Niffty, hissing at Crymini and putting up with Angel's flirtatious shenanigans. He didn't relax. At least in public. But there he was; laying out on the counter. Alastor's eyes fanned over him as he yawned. He held the Radio Demon's attention in his yawn. True, he did not look at him, but Alastor loved watching the cat's mouth stretch. The movement being quite reminiscent of feeling him… The familiar act of 'feeling' Husk. At least when they first met. Husk had the audacity to fight him; smashing him painfully in the face with supposedly flimsy, plush wings but with enough strength to actively break his jaw. No one, in his days of living or being in Hell, had broken something on the Radio Demon. His witless victims often managed to break his mic stand, but all that would do was cause him to cackle manically before he plunged it through their screaming, mangled corpse.  
Since that attack, Alastor was made to be more determined to have Husk for himself. He had been still been attacked by the cat demon, less often but no less lethal. Blows that would maim and kill any stupid enough to approach, Alastor took a sadistic joy in the pain. After all, pain in pursuit of pleasure was much more rewarding than going for pleasure solely. His eyes darkened, never leaving Husk's prone, stretched form. And then Husk sat up. He had no bottle in hand, nor near him. Odd, but fairly common. The cat demon made emphasis on how much he could throw back while sitting at the bar. His ears pulled back with a crash that caused Alastor to stare.

Apparently Angel Dust and the Princess's Latina bodyguard were at it again; throwing Spanish curses while the spider retorted at her to 'speak english' as he swore slang's at her in Italian. Delightful. His ear flipped down as the Princess herself tried, and failed, to calm her down. The spider must've truly gotten under her skin this time. While that was happening, Husk made himself scarce but not before rolling his eyes. He muttered, 'Idiots' before heading upstairs. Alastor used his leaving as an excuse to make his silent exit.

Husk's ears stood high when a creaking grabbed his attention. He assumed it was Niffty. She had a horrid habit of stepping on the wood floors just to freak out anyone in the hallway. He didn't turn to acknowledge her. In fact, he didn't turn at all. Another creak across the floor brought Husk's tail to stand next. Then came the mangling of his normally well kept fur. This was his only indication of attack mode. His wings pressed at both sides of his hips as the creaky steps came closer.

The figure behind him would barely have time to react to Husk; he pivoted sharp to the right, claws fully extended, teeth glistening with unshed saliva. His claws caught the fabric but grazed the skin. And not enough to expose any bruising. He didn't stop with that; he lunged forward blindly, teeth in full display. And then he lurched again, this time his claw slashing and digging into cloth and meat. He stopped suddenly when he heard no wail of pain, or shout of fear. His attack's were fast and often extremely lethal. Who did he attack? And why did they have no reaction to the fact his four inch, talon like nails now dug into their arm?

"Spectacular performance per the norm."

His entire body deflated when he recognized the victim's– it wasn't right to call him that– eternally chipper tone. The dark intensity in his eyes faded as he yanked his claws out of Alastor's arm.

"And here I thought you learned about what happened the last time you snuck up on me." Husk's bark was more dismissive as he brought his claws to his face. He blinked unimpressed at the subtle drop of black ink, that was the Radio Demon's blood. He was about to shrug it off his paw when Alastor nonchalantly took the cat's paw and examined it. He looked over the inlay of the cat's paws, the supple give of the pad as he moved his gloved pointer finger over it. He relished the soft tremor from Husk's paw. He then watched, with a glee not often noted, as the glow of his blood slid into Husk's fur. Husk was about to fight Alastor for his paw back when the Radio Demon locked eyes with him. Husk pretended to be unaffected. Or perhaps, he was truly unbothered by Alastor's unblinking gaze. He appeared more disturbed by the way his grin widened as his blood-red eyes darkened.

"You should know me better by now", he leant in, his tone staticky and wrapped with something unknown, "I never learn when I'm with you.

Then he opened his wide, grinning mouth to flick his lengthy, seemingly prehensile tongue to slurp up the small drops of his own taste. Out of revulsion, or anger, Husk ripped his paw out of Alastor's grip as the demon ran his tongue across his teeth and cheeks.  
"Good God!" He gasped out louder than intended. Alastor might have heard him because he responded in a sinister tone "No God will be allowed to touch you."

Husk knew the tone that Alastor had taken. It happened rarely; never actually. The one time Husk heard him speak that way, the cat had been thrown quite forcefully to the ground with the Radio Demon ready to kill him. But he didn't kill him. No he didn't kill him in the way he thought. He'd have to live with it. He'd have to fall asleep with it on his mind. He was thrashing harshly, smacking the Radio Demon with his wings and swiping at him with his claws. And then he had been forced to put his legs around his gangly waist. And then he could no longer fight as Alastor grabbed at both of his paws and pinned them above his head.

The cat didn't scream out or plea for the demon to stop, instead he glared up at him defiantly. He couldn't attack him with the intent of maiming him, but he wasn't about to admit that he had been beaten. He shivered though as Alastor's freezing lips dotted up and down his cheeks, chin and on his neckline. Husk minutely allowed himself to close his eyes as the demon partook in this senseless vice of lust. When the demon began biting and licking his chest, Husk arched, his back bowing perfectly as his wings shuddered. He couldn't do anything with his claws, but his feet were not restrained. And they also came with long, sharp nails. He pulled them out as he arched into Alastor's kisses on his chest and tummy. Without looking up, Alastor fumbled to maneuver his claws into one hand as he pushed the other through Husk's chest fur.

His actions doubled when Husk sounded out gruffly. The cat demon looked up at the darkening sky instead of his assailant. It sounded like a mix of a purr and a gasp of air. The Radio Demon lifted up slightly, going on his knees as he towered over Husk.

"Don't worry. This is where the show gets interesting." The Radio Demon spoke surely as his coat came off. And that was when Husk found Alastor's weakness. The demon was so self assured that Husk was done fighting, that he did not expect the last amount of fight to come out. Husk lashed, his toe claws digging into the demon's thighs. Alastor yelled sharply and fought to get the talons out of the meat between his legs. The whole ordeal was enough for Husk to power out of Alastor's grip and bite him savagely in his throat.

He held on for a long moment, but then recoiled at the feeling of an oily sludge filming up his throat. The cat demon coughed up what he thought was the most feared demon's blood, but did not see red. Only an impregnable black. He could've stayed and pondered the reason Alastor did not bleed like the other demons, but he didn't. He sprung to his feet and used his wings to propel away from the stunned demon.

Alastor cracked one eye open as the cat demon flew away. He swiped a gloved hand to his neck, feeling how this seemingly weak creature could cause such damage. His eyes twitched unnoticeably as he pulled off his bowtie and used the string of silk that held it, as a tourniquet to pause the quickened splatter of blood. When he got to his feet, with the help of his mic stand, Alastor looked himself over. And giggled. He was a mess of blood and scratches, his overcoat was tattered, yet wearable. His permanent smile actually faltered into a pained, flattened frown. But only for a second as he properly reconnected his jaw, that had been knocked out of its joints by the deceptively powerful slapping of the cat's wings.

The evening had turned unfavorable for Alastor. He didn't get another victim, and he didn't take the body of that cat demon; for all of his malignant purposes. He felt as if he was beginning to slip in his craft. He was normally more methodical than now. Never was their urgency in his 'hunts'. Nor did his prey fight the way he did. He probably could blame his urges flaring up at the sound of the cat's groaning and shouting as he fought him. Sex was not the endgame. As fun the activity was, he forgot how much more aroused he had gotten when he gutted his victims. Not aroused… more like slipping into a moment of blissful euphoria.

And tonight ended with no blood, or bodily fluid spilt. His toothy smile cracked into a deep snarl, and he started laughing. And he did so hard enough to rattle his spindly frame. And then he threw his head up in a blurting guffaw of insane laughter. "What a shot! Brava! Brava!" He screamed in lunacy.

Husk blinked at Alastor, who kept eerily still. When the cat demon's tail thumped the ground, it appeared to break the spell the Radio Demon was under. While he began to look normal, there was always the possibility Alastor was in thought. Which was more terrifying than him merely leering at you with an unending, unblinking look.

"I'm…going to bed." Husk huffed. He really wasn't going to sleep. He'd slept over twelve hours, plus it was the middle of the afternoon. He wasn't tired, but didn't want to be around Alastor during whatever was happening. He began to walk off, his back to the demon…

Fatal mistake.

Husk screamed, a sound that never came from his throat, no matter the situation, as he was grabbed from behind. His ears fell back and his body went numb as a gloved hand scraped into his nape. He overbalanced his head, tilting too far back, causing his hat to tumble to the ground. His face was brought up to Alastor's, whom of which somehow transformed into a beast no one in Hell had ever lived to see. Husk didn't struggle, he barely breathed as Alastor's body morphed into his eldritch state. His height, and horns had doubled in size, spanning more than the length of his body, bloodied red, unnerving eyes did not blink at the cat demon as his willowy fingers gripped tighter into his fur. His smile managed to get wider than before, encompassing the whole of his face.  
Husk padded his feet on the ground, and then gasped in horror when he realized he was never on the floor to begin with. Alastor's form here was about five times larger than he was. And about ten times more deadly.

"Al…Alas…" He shuddered, his voice cracking. He stumbled Alastor's name from his paralyzed lips. Only for the demon to put a finger delicately to his muzzle.

"Hush, pet… everything is alright," He began petting him with mock tenderness now, the sharpened fingertips ripping trails into his skin. Husk did his best to remain quiet. He was failing tremendously, his bones rattling with the shudders of his stolen breath, "this time… you won't be able to escape me."

Before Husk could cry out for help, Alastor's shadow ensnared him and began to drag him inside of the Radio Demon's lair.

 ** _A/N:This is my first story to post here! I'm proud! Be proud of me! Jk, Something is off with my Ao3, so for the moment I'm posting my fic from Tumblr here. Please Enjoy!_**


End file.
